VidCon Panel Audition/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: Hello person, or group of people, who are deciding my VidCon fate. My name is Rebecca Parham, but you can call me Becca. My friends call me Becca. We're friends, right? I am an animator, story artist, CEO and YouTuber. My channel is named after my real life company, Let Me Explain Studios, and that's not all. I'm also a singer. You're missing an actress, but why and an avid big-band swing enthusiast? I started my journey on the Internet while majoring in computer animation at Ringling College of Art and Design. It's called that. It hosted former student Michelle Phan and animation alumni Nick Vitara during my senior year. Through Twitter, I became friends with Annoying Orange creator, DaneBoe, and soon found a friendship with his entire crew. They all inspired me to try my hand at making my own YouTube channel, and soon after graduation, I was off making my own content and running my own business, as you may have guessed. Animation is my specialty in my passion. I use what I know artistically and my goofy theatrical sense of humor to make fun and inviting content that anybody can enjoy. My work has been featured in festivals and art shows before, and one of my more popular videos, Things Animation girls Say, was even featured on the premiere animation news website cartoon brew. And though my channel is small and I only have about eight thousand three hundred subscribers at the time of this video, I have been blessed with amazingly warm and enthusiastic engagement from my audience, both on YouTube and other social media. Speaking of which, my audience stretches out to Twitter, Instagram as well as Tumblr, where I post original artwork. Nearly every day, I've caricatured and drawn so many of my favorite YouTubers, and that's earned me even stronger connections within the YouTube community with amazing creators. Last year was my first VidCon and easily the highlight of my 2014, I finally connected with my Annoying Orange boys, and they introduced me to so many producers and creators the whole convention was an immense learning experience, and I kept thinking to myself "Wow, how cool would it be if I could share my experience and my knowledge and my passion with people who are just as passionate as me.". I've been in many interviews and seminars and I've even mentored people in the past. I even started my first Q&A series this year, called Rebecca Explains in which I answer a lot of questions that people ask me about. Animation art and just being a content creator in general, so going to VidCon and speaking on a panel and doing for others what so many YouTubers and producers did for me from my first VidCon that be the greatest thing we pay it forward in animation, so let me pay it forward to the VidCon audience. That way, we can encourage others to find confidence and realize their own potential. Thank you so much for your consideration. This has been Rebecca Parham, animator, story artist, singer, CEO and YouTuber. That's a lot to put on my business card. Thank you so much for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! Category:Transcripts